


M. H. Alliance International

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Damerey Week, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Secrets, Minor Violence, Monster Hunters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: It was regular Tuesday evening when it happened, I got to do something most people only dream of - throwing my boss out a 14 storey window.  I wasn't crazy.  I didn't lose my temper.  The cops even commended me for it.  Actually, it led to a job offer and finally figuring out my life.  My name is Poe Dameron and this is my story.Damerey Week Day 7





	M. H. Alliance International

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the Monster Hunter International series. You don’t need to know anything about it to read this, don’t worry 😉 And if you do know it, I’m taking some drastic liberties as we go on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And shout out to masd for the I’m fine line 😉

It was a regular Tuesday evening when I got to do something most people only dream of - throw my boss out a 14 storey window. I’m not crazy. I didn’t lose my temper. The cops even commended me for it. Actually, it lead to a job offer, and figuring out my life. My name is Poe Dameron, this is my story. 

I had just started my first ‘real’ job. I didn’t have what most people would call a normal childhood and the day I turned 18, I joined the Air Force as a clean break. I needed to get away. But living that life for years isn’t all that great either; I’d seen too much shit, so I got out. I never went to college so I took the first job I could get. It was bottom rung, boring as hell, the pay sucked but I didn’t have to get up at 5 am or run laps anymore. 

My boss was what most people would call a douche. He sat in his corner office, staring out the floor to ceiling windows and ordering everyone around. That’s not why I tossed him through. I was stuck working late, and it happened. He stepped out of his office, a predatory look in his eyes that I had never seen before. I had always thought my boss was some middle aged loser on a power trip - until he turned into a werewolf right before my eyes. I thought I was nuts, Johnson was an ass but he was also the epitome to normal Joe until now. Then he ripped his shirt off and my boss was a giant, hairy beast. One who wanted nothing but to rip my head off. 

So I did what I had to do. The upside of my militant upbringing, I’m a great shot. It was against company policy to carry a firearm but like I said, I had a strange childhood. I emptied a full clip into his head, it should have killed anything. It didn’t kill my boss. I watched in horror as his shattered skull reformed, and knew one thing - I was fucked. 

I threw the pistol at him, missing completely to make a crack in the large window behind him. I wouldn’t find out how long it was until later but the next ten minutes of my life felt like a thousand. I’d spent my entire life learning to fight, despite not being the size of most action stars, I could handle myself pretty well in a brawl. Or so I thought. By the end of it, I was bruised, the office was destroyed and a close call with Johnson’s claws had left my chest burning. But at the end, one Mr Johnson was dead. I had to shove his huge antique desk with him on the other side towards the window to do it. He was a pancake but I was alive. 

The last thought I had was that I was fine.

I woke up in the hospital, blood loss is a bitch. My chest was bandaged but I couldn’t feel anything. They gave me the good drugs. It would have been great if not for the visitors watching me sleep. Both of them looked unpleasant, wearing cheap black suits. Cops. 

“Finally awake, Mr Dameron?” The ugly bald one asked. 

“Unfortunately.”

He pulled out a badge, I was in deeper shit than I thought. They weren’t cops, they were feds. “I’m special agent Snoke, this is my partner agent Hux. We need to discuss what happened.”

My boss turned into a werewolf and tried to eat me. Yeah, that wasn’t going to fly. “I’m not really sure,” I replied instead. “I was leaving work and my boss went crazy.”

His partner, a pasty red head, leaned forward. “There’s no need to lie, we have the surveillance footage.”

Guess he’s the good cop. “So you saw everything?” I stalled. 

“You were attacked by a werewolf,” Hux said simply. Like that was something common, everyday. “Perhaps I should have mentioned, we’re from the Monster Control Board. Myself and agent Snoke are here to congratulate you on ridding the world of evil. To everyone outside this room, you stopped the ‘LA Slasher’. You’re a hero.”

This was too good to be true. There’s no way I could get away with killing my boss, on camera no less. Snoke leaned forward as well, it wasn’t reassuring. “But, there’s a slight problem,” he continued. “It’s our job to ensure the world doesn’t believe in monsters. So if you would like your hero status to remain unchanged, you need to stick to the story. Do you think you’re capable of that?”

“What happens if I’m not?”

Snoke smiled, the grin seemed unnatural. “Then we have to made sure you remain quiet. By any means necessary.”

I resisted the urge to gulp. Suddenly, I had a lot more understanding of my father’s distrust of the government. “Then I guess it’s good I’m ex military, I know how to keep my mouth shut.”

“Good,” Snoke said pleasantly, leaning back into his chair. “Now we just need your results. If you’re infected, we have to kill you anyways.”

“What!”

“If you’d been bitten, you’d already be dead,” Snoke replied. “But a scratch can sometimes cause infection as well. We’re just waiting on a blood sample. And unlike you, our bullets are silver, they will work.”

What the hell was I supposed to say to that? I turned away from the agents, taking stock of the room like I’d been taught. I was too drugged up and sore to run and I didn’t see anything remotely weapon like. So I’d survived a werewolf just to be put down by the government?

So I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this, turned on the tv. I wasn’t sure if I should be happy or nervous when I found the broadcast. They were telling the truth, I was plastered all over the news. Exemplary service record, serial killer dead, blah, blah, blah. I’d heard about the Slasher, victims parts popping up all over town the last few months. They all had wounds slashed into their torsos, when they found the torsos anyways. It was something I was now all too familiar with now. 

The door opened suddenly, my fear ramping up. He was older, maybe in his 50’s, unkept beard and weird brown leather poncho but he didn’t look like he should be the bearer of my fate. He looked like he should be yelling at me to get off his lawn. “What are you doing here?” Snoke asked the man angrily. 

He smiled placidly at the agent, walking over. “He survived a werewolf attack, what do you think I’m doing here?” the man replied. 

Was this a test? “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I got beat up by my boss.”

The man just laughed. “Guess they got right to the threats. Why you still hanging around, he’s being a good boy and keeping quiet.”

Snoke grinned, it was kinda terrifying. “He was scratched, we need to make sure.”

“Please, it’s been days,” the stranger replied. “If he were infected, he’d be healed up already. The big bandaid on his chest proves he’s fine. Well, not fine but at least not a werewolf.”

Whoever this guy was, I definitely liked him more the the feds. “So I’m okay?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Yep, I’m an expert on this,” he grinned back. 

A short man with a lab coat walked in after a perfunctory knock. The piece of paper in his hand probably did hold my fate. “It’s negative, sir,” he said quietly before handing the sheet over. 

I let out a sigh, relieved until I saw Hux holster a gun. They really were prepared to shoot me, what the hell? Snoke rose slowly, buttoning his jacket. “It seems you’re free to go. Just be sure you keep quiet, we’ll be watching you from now on,” he said snidely. He headed for the door, hesitating a moment. “And if you know what’s good for you, ignore this man.”

I watched them leave, still trying to understand how a government agent had just threatened me. I used to work for them! My other visitor took one of the chairs, making himself comfortable. “You should know they mean it,” he said casually. “The MCB are real assholes.”

I snorted. “Yeah, I got that impression. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m definitely an asshole, just a different kind,” he smiled. “So Poe, I’m not going to bug you too much but I want to give you something.”

He handed me a business card, plain except for the red circle thing that looked like a crown at the top. ‘M.H. Alliance, Int.’ printed neatly underneath. I flipped it over. All it said was ‘Luke Skywalker’ and a phone number. “What’s this?” I asked. 

“My number,” he replied. “As soon as you’re healed up, you give me a call. I have a job opening I think you’ll be perfect for.”

The rest of my stay was boring. I think the hospital was glad to be rid of me, the nurses stuck playing my secretary, fielding calls from the press. I wasn’t going talk to them, there’s no way I was going to risk screwing up on national tv and saying something that would get me killed. I was getting better but the claw marks on my chest we’re going to leave some horrible scars. That was the least of my concerns, what I needed was a job. 

They had sent some flowers of all things. Along with my termination letter. As far as they knew I had stopped a killer but I’d also brought a gun to work. So I’d been let go with a severance. It would run out before I found something new unless I leaned on my so called fame. Unless? The card was attached to the fridge, almost taunting me. Luke hadn’t said anything about what the job was but I had to admit I was curious. 

Every time I got the nerve to call, the damn phone would ring. I’d started to ignore it, it was almost always the press. But the last time it was my dad. Like I said, weird childhood - we had a complicated relationship. “So you got beat up, huh?”

Not the greatest start to our first talk in years. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“What the hell happened? I trained you better than this!”

To be fair, I’d been trained to fight people not werewolves. Not that I could tell him that. “I wasn’t exactly expecting my boss to go nuts on me. I’m not the dead one, I think it’s fair to say I won.”

Dad was quiet, so quiet I checked my phone to see if the call had dropped. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” he asked suspiciously. 

Everything. “Nothing.”

“You should come home. There’s something we ... never mind.”

“Just tell me dad.”

“It’s nothing, I’m just being an old man,” he huffed. “So what are you doing now?”

Dad hadn’t been thrilled with me joining the Air Force. A little hypocritical since both my parents had been military but he sure as hell didn’t trust the government anymore. Telling him I’d been fired from my job would just make him insist I come home. “I’m taking some time off to heal up, that’s all.”

The call didn’t last much longer, he knew I was alive and I suppose to him, that was enough. I really did need a job, I’d been out for weeks now. And the hospital bill wasn’t going to pay itself. It couldn’t hurt to call? Just to see what this Luke guy was offering? I looked at the phone in my hand, I needed to do something. So of course that’s when someone knocked. 

Luke wasn’t alone, the petit woman looked as different as possible, wearing suit that probably cost more that I would’ve made in six months, if I had to guess. He didn’t seem to bother with formalities, coming right in but the woman at least waited until I moved to let her pass. 

“You’ll have to excuse him, Luke was raised by animals,” she said once she was sitting. She held out a hand to me. “I’m Leia Organa, head of Alliance.”

I wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. Was this a job interview? “Nice to meet you,” I replied instead. 

“So, how are you feeling? Did you consider our offer?” Luke asked. 

“I’m doing better,” I replied hesitantly. “And honestly, it was a little hard to consider something I don’t know anything about.”

Leia huffed. “Why do I let you meet with people?”

“Because we’re short staffed so you’re always busy. And I’m less of a spazz than Han.”

“Point. So I guess I’ll start at he beginning,” she stated. “Monster Hunting Alliance is the best group in the world at eradicating the supernatural. And even better, we make a fortune doing it. Since you’re one of the few people who not only survived a monster attack but fought back, we’d like you join our team.”

I have to admit, I was a little stunned at that. “So there really are monsters? My boss being a werewolf wasn’t just a fluke?”

Luke snorted. “The company has been running for generations. And let’s just say, business is booming lately,” he replied. “Why do you think we’re so keen to have you?”

“So what? There’s like vampires and shit too?”

“We can’t really discuss that with you for your own safety,” Leia answered. 

“Yep,” Luke laughed. “If it’s in a horror movie, it’s probably real. Except Twilight. That crap’s fake. Why were we’re shut down for a few years, we’re stuck with MRA’s screwing things up.”

“Men’s rights activists?”

“Not quite as bad as that,” he snorted. “But monster rights activists showed up and made a damn mess of things. We got shut down and now the monster population has gone up significantly. With so many voters dying, the president had to let us start back up. MCB couldn’t handle it anymore.” 

“We have a training class starting up in two weeks and we’d like you to come,” she interrupted. “You’ll be paid for your time, even if you decide to leave before finishing. Speaking of ....”

She pulled a briefcase onto her lap, rummaging for a moment. She snapped it closed before handing me a slip of paper. It was a cheque. One for fifty thousand dollars. From the U.S. Treasury of all places. And addressed to me. “What?” I said stupidly. 

“It’s your PUFF bounty for killing a werewolf,” she smiled. “I’m guessing the MCB didn’t mention you earned that. We filled out all the paperwork in your name.”

“What?” I asked again. “Puff?”

“Perpetual Unearthly Forces Fund or PUFF,” Leia replied. “That’s how Alliance makes most of it’s money.”

“Who the hell came up with that stupid acronym?”

“Teddy Roosevelt,” Luke replied simply. 

I shook my head, this was too much. “So you’re telling me the government will pay me money to kill monsters? This cheque is legit?”

Leia sighed, of course there was a catch. “If you decide to join Alliance, we share the bounties across the company. That’s a big cheque because it was a solo kill. But trust me, you’ll make more in a year with us than you would in five at your old job.”

This cheque alone was more that I would have made this year. “I’ll you what. If this clears, I’ll try it out. I won’t make any other promises.”

“That’s all we ask,” Luke replied. “I need to head out but Leia can answer anything else you want.”

I nodded to the man. He and Leia shared a look, easily communicating something. Luke left quickly, and I had to wonder what I was missing. “So ... you guys been together long?” I asked. 

She stated at me blankly before laughing. “Luke’s not ... he’s ... my husband is back in Alabama. And definitely not Luke.”

“Sorry,” I muttered. “You guys just seem to know each other well.”

She smiled. “We go way back, I’ve know him since I was a little girl.”

“So why the rush to leave?” I couldn’t help asking. 

She pointed to the window, the sunset making the clouds a dull pink. “It’s been a month since you were attacked. It’s the full moon tonight, something you might want to start keeping track of if you join us.”

“So he’s going to hunt werewolves?” I asked incredulously. “By himself?”

“Don’t worry about Luke, he’s the best hunter in the world,” she replied as she pulled out a gun. She placed it on the arm of her chair, not threatening me with it but within easy reach. 

“You’re not here to answer questions, are you?”

“I am,” she replied. “But we do need to make absolutely certain you aren’t a werewolf too.”

The moon had risen completely before Leia left, me still alive and human obviously. Despite the weird situation, I actually liked her a lot. She reminded me of someone or maybe she was just a mother figure, something I had always wanted since my mom died when I was so little. She did mention her kids, I kind of found it strange that she had no problem with both of them being hunters but she said Alliance had been in her family for years. She didn’t hunt much anymore but she used to and her parents had been hunters as well as her grandparents. It’s just what they did.

“Some people are born to hunt,” she said pointedly. People like me was left implied. 

It was a lot easier than I would have figured to drop my entire life for the second time. My car was packed, apartment empty and I had the directions I would need once I hit Alabama. Leia had insisted no GPS would find the place. So off I went, taking my time. Three days in a car wasn’t pleasant but it sure beat driving straight through. 

Hitting Alabama was a relief, the directions taking me right to what looked like a miniature castle in the middle of nowhere. But if you’re going to set up shop fighting the creatures of darkness that aren’t supposed to exist, being next to a Starbucks probably wasn’t an option. I pulled up to the fence, topped with barbed wire. The gate was open but an older man with an assault rifle seemed to be guarding it. Not that he looked intimidating with the plaid golf shorts and a beer in hand. 

“Name?” he asked casually, not even looking up from his phone. 

“Uh ... Poe Dameron.”

He did look up at that. “So, you’re Poe,” he replied after taking a sip of his beer. “Head on through and park in from of the big building. You’re early but a few others have shown up. Leia will tell you where to go once you’re inside.”

I did as instructed, everyone here seemed armed to the teeth as I drove by them. I could see more buildings as I got closer, the area looking more like a military compound. Just like home. I waved back to a man who had to be in his 80’s, wandering around with what looked like an RPG. I debated grabbing one of my own guns from the trunk but decided against it. It had gotten me fired from my last job. And everyone else was armed enough already. The apocalypse could start in the next five minutes and we’d be fine.

Leia smiled from behind a desk when she saw me, motioning me over. “Head on into the cafeteria, there’s snacks if you’re hungry,” she said after greeting me. “I’m glad you came. I think you’ll fit in here.”

“How do you know?”

“Just a feeling,” she said enigmatically. 

I headed further down the hall, until it opened up into a large room full of tables. There were only a few others so I sat at a table by myself. I pulled out my phone, surprised I was getting signal and played around until I felt a tap on my shoulder. “Mind if I sit with you?”

He looked pretty young, but well built. I hadn’t really thought about it before now but I guess all of us coming here must have survived something to be asked to come. I nodded, noticing a lot more people had shown up while I was goofing around. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

He held out his hand to shake. “Finn Storm,” he replied. He paused, looking lost at what to say. 

“So, my boss turned into a werewolf and tried to kill me. You?”

“Zombie outbreak,” he replied. “There was a pick axe involved, it got ... messy.”

I wrinkled my nose. I guess I was a lucky one, who knew? “So what do you think about all this?” I asked, gesturing vaguely to the room. 

He was quiet again, I could tell he was thinking. “It’s insane,” he finally replied. “But I don’t want anyone else to do what I had to do to ... well, I guess I can try it anyways. I doubt I’ll be able to get another teaching job after what happened.”

“Fuck!” I hissed. 

He nodded again, eyes glassy. “Messy, man.”

I wasn’t sure how to reply, suddenly very certain I had gotten off easy. I looked over the sea of people, maybe 40 in all, curious to know what had happened to them. Some of them had probably lost family or friends. Or worse, had had to kill their loved ones. I really had gotten off easy. I didn’t know what I was supposed to say to any of these people now. 

The quiet chatter stopped suddenly, making me look towards the front of the room. Leia, Luke and the guy from the gate had walked in, heading for a small platform. She looked out of place compared to the other two but there was no mistaking she was the one in charge. “Welcome everyone,” she said loud enough for us to hear. “I want to thank you all for coming. If you don’t know me, I’m Leia Organa, head of Alliance. This is Luke Skywalker, head of operations and my husband Han Solo. He doesn’t have a title, I just keep him around because he’s pretty.”

The crowd laughed, the tension easing. “I just want to say congratulations for surviving, that makes you a rare breed,” she continued. “And congratulations for coming, we asked double the amount to come. Most of you won’t make it as hunters. You’ll leave, you’ll be asked to leave. Don’t be ashamed if that happens. Most people can’t do what we do so just remember, you’re still one of the few.”

She left the podium with applause, Luke taking centre stage. “I’m not Leia, I don’t do the pretty words,” he began. “She’s right, you are special. And if you make it through training, you’ll be even more so. Me and my team will be the ones doing the training. It’s going to be hell, I’ll warn you now but it’ll be what keeps you alive. You’ll have today to get settled in but tomorrow your asses belong to me.”

Luke left, the applause a lot more scattered. He was used to this kind of speech but he was pretty sure a lot of people here were suddenly reconsidering their choice to come. Han took up his place next, beckoning someone from the front of the room to join him. “We’ll get you guys sorted and into the barracks in a second,” he said to the crowd. “So, men! This is Ben Solo, he’ll take care of you. He’ll also be your shooting instructor.”

The guy was a giant, easy to see even before he stepped onto the podium. I could definitely see the resemblance to his father. He wasn’t at all what I had imagined from what Leia had said about him. He looked like an ass, frankly. He had that brooding look down pat. “And ladies, this is Rey Solo. And yes, this is a family operation if you hadn’t guessed. She’ll be your close combat and lore teacher.”

She must have taken her height from her mother, I couldn’t get a glimpse of her until she stepped up next to her father. I admit I had made a few assumptions about the Solo children from what their mother had said. But I had underestimated again. Rey Solo had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And exactly my type.


End file.
